


Ahora que lo puedo hacer.

by Zaileth



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Romance, POV Lavi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaileth/pseuds/Zaileth
Summary: Una misión en la feria es la ocasión para que Allen evoque algunos recuerdos mientras él y Lavi se divierten sin que Kanda se dé cuenta.
Relationships: Lavi/Allen Walker
Kudos: 2





	Ahora que lo puedo hacer.

**Author's Note:**

> Historia corta creada antes de que el manga se convirtiera en un lío en el tiempo y comenzaran los hiatus.

Allen no para de dar vueltas entre una atracción y otra, es como verlo en su propio elemento, aunque por supuesto, lo es. Así como parece que padece de una sobreestimulación, tampoco dejar de mencionar las mil y un cosas que realizaba en su antigua vida de circo.

Que nos dieran la misión de vigilar una feria, debió de sentarle como anillo al dedo.

Se para frente al carrusel, mitad curioso, mitad dubitativo. No podemos distraernos demasiado y lo sabe, hasta ahora no hemos podido subir a ninguna atracción.

– ¿Allen? – Voltea aun con ese rostro lleno de dudas – ¿quieres subir? – y es entonces el momento en que la sombra que comenzaba a opacar sus ojos desaparece.

– Si Kanda pasa por aquí nos verá y se molestará.

– ¿Cuándo nos ha detenido Yuu? – el reto vale la pena.

– Entonces aprovecharé ahora que ya lo puedo hacer – dibuja una sonrisa y me jala hasta el final de la fila.

El aparato parecía nuevo, seguramente acabarían de renovarlo o comprarlo, seguí a Allen hasta una de las figuras, no sentía el menor bochorno al estar rodeado de puros niños y padres dentro del carrusel, terminando de escoger un caballo negro que le pareció muy solitario. Y entonces comenzó el paseo.

Al aceptar la misión tuve miedo, aquel lugar seguramente le recordaba su niñez con Mana, como últimamente ocurría, eso lo llevaba finalmente a recordar la problemática del decimo cuarto y su relación con los Noah. Si Komui pensaba que de esa forma lograría distraerlo, estaba muy equivocado.

Volteé hacia Allen, quien estaba muy callado. Otra vez era esa sombra la que ocupaba su rostro. La que últimamente lo tornaba mas callado y aislado.

– Mencionaste “ahora que ya lo puedo hacer” ¿Qué significa eso? – le pregunto y parece que casi pierde el equilibrio. Es bueno saber que mi risa no le ofende.

– Ah, sobre eso – se pierde poco, justo el tiempo necesario para que yo piense que no me va a responder, luego de un tiempo considerable habla – es por mi mano izquierda – levanta la mano que a la vez es su inocencia.

– ¿Tu mano?

– Cuando era pequeño no la podía utilizar, y como pesaba más, no podía equilibrarme sobre las figuras – mira al caballo negro y regresa la vista hacia mi – lo irónico es que ahora eso no es un problema.

– ¿No habías subido nunca al carrusel?

– Nunca, Mana…Mana no tenía tiempo, y tampoco era una de sus atracciones favoritas.

Una pésima idea, si, eso sería lo que diría a Komui cuando lo viera. Los recuerdos a los que se estaba sometiendo Allen poco ayudaban a su estado de ánimo. Otra vez volvía a perderse, observando en intervalos el escenario de alrededor, a la gente frente a nosotros. Ni siquiera la idea de ver a Kanda en medio de un escenario tan irritable para él era incentivo suficiente, además, el japonés había puesto demasiada distancia de por medio como para observar su estado de irritación máxima.

– Lavi – me da un empujón para que reaccione, no me había enterado de que ahora el perdido era yo.

– ¿Qué? – sonríe y esta ves no es una de esas expresiones que se obliga a hacer.

– Gracias por traerme.

– Recuerda que estamos en una misión – arquea una ceja, incrédulo a mis palabras

– Si fuera una misión, una de verdad, no habrías permitido que Kanda se alejara, si esto no se tratara por mí, tu mayor diversión sería cabrearlo.

– No lo estamos haciendo muy bien ¿verdad?

Finge meditar y vuelve a sonreír.

– Lo están haciendo excelente – fue mi turno para no creerle – solo que me ponen nostálgico.

– ¿Y eso es malo? – pregunto, y si pensaba que lo siguiente sería otra sonrisa mas, de esas que parecía que estaba regalando hoy, equivoqué.

Jala mi camisa, haciendo que casi caiga, me acerca lo mas posible.

– Depende, ahora que lo puedo hacer – y obliga a mis labios a unirse a los suyos – ¿esto lo es? – preguntar una vez que el roce se ha terminado, y juraría que esa sonrisa que ahora le cuelga es la mas maliciosa que le he visto.

Y aunque el carrusel ya ha parado, siento como si siguiera dando vueltas en él.

**Author's Note:**

> Los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos.


End file.
